Princesa do Crime HIATUS
by bgsmeinterfona
Summary: Rosalie esta sendo incriminada por algo que aparentemente ela não fez, e com a ajuda de seu irmão Edward um advogado muito conceituado ira ajuda-la. O que fazer quando os dois se apaixonam pelo que aparentemente é impossivel?
1. Prologo

_Um carro discreto que dificilmente seria acusado aquela noite foi principal para elas. Marie, Lilia e Mary estavam com roupas sedutoras e armadas para qualquer imprevisto que viesse a ter. Mary faria o serviço para Lilian, e Marie protegeria Lilian de qualquer coisa, até dela própria se fosse necessário. _

_Elas partiram em direção ao homem loiro que estava bêbado no bar, o convidaram para uma noite cheia de surpresas e deixaram que os dados rolassem. _

_-Nem sempre pode se ter tudo o que deseja, querido. – disse Mary ao cadáver no chão. Ela saiu batendo os saltos e encontrando os olhos verdes a olhando apreensiva. _

_-O trabalho já esta completo amiga. _

_-Obrigada Mary._

_Elas entraram no carro e partiram em direção a outra vitima. _

_A três cidades de distancia do crime, as garotas riam e se livravam do matérias usados, querendo voltar para suas casa e dormirem tranquilamente, mesmo depois de terem cometido um assassinato._

E ai o que você acharam da minha mais nova bebê? Juro essa é _minha_ fic favorita, pq eu nunca tive criatividade o suficiente para escrever uma fic UA, então só alguma informações basicas sobre ela:

-**É uma short-fic**

-**É Emmelie, mas Alisper e Beward estão super envolvidos nessa fic!**

-**É narrada em 3° pessoa, e com varias partes cortadas, nada exagerado, mas vão mostrar as 'cenas' e logo depois pula para a proxima! O porque disso é que assim deixa o clima de suspense que eu queria desde o começo da fic.**

**-Ela já esta completa, todinha escrita, então espero que você tenham um pouco de consideração e comentem nela.**

**-Serão ao todo prologo, 5 capitulos e mais epilogo.**

Beijos, espero que tenham gostado desse tiquinho que foi o prologo e comentem, por que o primeiro capitulo é grande (pelo menos pra mim), então...


	2. Chapter 1

"Eu tenho direito de permanecer calada". Ela escreveu de caneta permanente na folha de seu inquérito.

O policial bufou e saiu indo tomar um café, deixando a 'criminosa' sozinha. Fazendo marcações na mesa branca com a caneta permanente, a tinta já estava acabando, ela revirou os olhos, levantou batendo os saltos e arrumando o vestido vermelho, ela deu uma volta pela sala, tentando descobrir algum tipo de segredo entre aquelas paredes, quando teve uma idéia, talvez ela desse certo. Ela deu uns tapas no vidro, chamando atenção daquela policial viciado em café, ela sabia que ele estava tentando não se deixar seduzir por ela e sua roupa provocante, mas o café não estava ajudando.

Ele levou um susto, esfregou a mão no rosto e foi em direção a ela.

-O que você quer?

Ela embaçou o vidro com seu hálito e escreveu "Você", deixando-o de olhos arregalados e mais nervoso ainda.

-Fale logo antes que eu ferre ainda mais você.

Ela embaçou o vidro novamente e escreveu "1 ligação, eu tenho direito".

Ele bufou, abriu a porta e lhe mostrou a direção do telefone, como se não ela não soubesse.

Ela caminhou com a elegância de uma dama, a pose de uma modelo e o olhar de uma criminosa.

Com os longos e finos dedos ela discou o numero conhecido mas não muito utilizado, sendo atendida antes do primeiro toque.

-Alô?

-Hum, querido, estou em problemas, você já deve saber.

-Rá-rá, como eu não saberia irmãzinha?

-Pois preciso de um advogado bom, antes do papai saber e deixe-me falar com sua esposa, enquanto você providencia o que eu pedi, ok?

-Tanto faz e não demore com ela.

-Vai logo.

-Oi querida – a voz da mulher estava sendo mudada pela mesma para não causar suspeitas.

-Diga pro seu "marido-irmão" que ele sabe o que fazer, você já passou por isso e eu preciso de sua ajuda.

-Eu sei querida, e você sabe como eu resolvi esse mesmo problema e faça logo o mesmo irmã.

-Já estou fazendo. Estou com saudades irmã.

-Eu também estou. Quando você sair dessa a gente se encontra.

-Eu sei. Até logo.

-Até.

Ela colocou o telefone no gancho e voltou para a sala de vidro como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O policial nem se deu o trabalho de trancar a porta.

-Você vai passar a noite ai. – ele se conteve a dizer.

-Eu sei. – Essas foram as primeiras e ultimas palavras que ela disse desde que entrou ali.

-Já providenciaram seu advogado. Não disseram nada a respeito, só que ele ira fazer sua defesa...

-Eu já sei, querido – respondeu num sussurro, deixando um ar de mistério, fazendo com que os policiais ficassem preocupados em com quem eles estavam se metendo.

-Quem te falou sobre ele? – o "policial do café", como ela o apelidou, que a estava questionando.

-Ninguém me falou nada sobre ele. Eu só sabia que me mandariam alguém e nada mais. – Ella disse fazendo pouco caso.

-Eu desisto de tentar falar com você.

-Tanto faz – ela parou procurando o nome do policial no crachá – Charlie, não ia sair muita coisa da minha boca, já que você está louco para que eu pague pelo que não fiz.

-Eu sei que aqueles crimes foram seus. – Ele afirmou com convicção.

-Me desculpe por isso – ela disse revirando os olhos – mas você não sabe de nada. Alem de que as provas apontam para uma mulher, alta, loira e parecida com uma modelo, me sinto lisonjeada com isso, mas nunca cometi nenhum crime e eu sei que sou a terceira inocente que vocês acusam de ser essa 'loira misteriosa' e meu advogado sabe que não fui eu. E vou permanecer calada até a chegada dele, por acaso.

Algumas horas mais tarde, um homem imponente, alto, com os músculos cobertos por um caríssimo terno adentrou a delegacia como se fosse dono da mesma. Os policiais presentes arregalaram os olhos e evitaram tem algum contato direto com o olhar daquele homem, ele sabiam quem ele era e do que era capaz de fazer.

-Quero ver Rosalie Hale. – ele avisou a recepção.

-Vamos comigo senhor. – disse Ângela uma policial certinha que não ousaria ir contra o homem a sua frente nem que fosse sua mãe.

Eles seguiram por um corredor e viraram a esquerda dando logo com a sala de vidro.

-Em particular. – ele se pronunciou.

-É claro.

Ângela saiu, deixando a porta aberta.

Ele sentou na cadeira em frente a sua 'protegida' e lhe passou um cartão com seu nome e dados, ela nem sequer olhou para o papel, o entregando de volta.

-Eu sei quem você é quem mandou você, só faça o que é necessário.

-A senhorita deveria ser informada de algumas coisas primeiramente. – ele disse a olhando pela primeira vez. – Estou aqui pois respeito muito sua família e a pedidos dos seus irmãos vou defender você em que quer que seja, mas saiba que não estou completamente convencido de que não foi você que fez aquelas coisas.

-Nem meu próprio advogado acredita em mim. – ela revira os olhos teatralmente – mas eu não preciso te fazer acreditar em nada, só quero que você me tire desse lugar e me deixe ver meus irmãos novamente, já que preciso parabenizá-los pelo primeiro aniversario de casamento deles.

-Farei tudo o mais rápido possível e que você possa dar os devidos parabéns a eles, e obrigada pelo aviso eu não sabia que eles já comemoravam um ano de casados.

-Obrigada pela compreensão e não foi nada te lembrar.

-Eu já assinei uma papelada e a senhorita poderá deixar este lugar ainda hoje, mas será mantida em prisão domiciliar com seus irmãos até que eu marque a audiência com o juiz.

-Sem formalidades, por favor, Emmett, posso te chamar assim? Trate-me por Rosalie, meu nome é bonito demais para ser substituído por outra palavra, modéstia parte. E obrigada pelo que esta fazendo por mim mesmo não acreditando nas minhas palavras eu lhe agradeço.

-Claro, Rosalie. E você sabe que não estou fazendo isso por você mais pela sua família e principalmente pela minha divida com seu irmão.

-Eu sei dessa sua divida e fico mais agradecida por saber que você não se importa comigo, mas eu não ligo, teremos tempo para nos conhecermos melhor, mesmo que isso não seja um assunto para se tratar aqui e caso você não queira minha amizade fora do serviço talvez você ainda continue sendo amigo do meu irmão. E é isso que importa.

-Ok, Rosalie, veremos no que podemos fazer, mas não se precipite, eu não sou uma pessoa de fácil acesso e ainda estou em meu horário de trabalho.

-Eu sei disso e ainda não planejei nada, simplesmente relaxe e deixe as coisas tomarem o rumo que quiserem.

-Eu vou sair e deixar você arrumar suas coisas, nos iremos no mesmo carro e lhe deixarei na casa de seus irmãos, até lá entramos em contato.

Ele se levantou da cadeira e se virou para sair, mas sentiu as mãos delicadas e finas segurarem o seu ombro.

-Eu não tenho nada para levar daqui a não ser a roupa do corpo, nós podemos sair juntos e obrigada pela carona.

-Não há de quer.

Ele saiu a passos largos e firmes sem se virar para olhar o rosto hipnotizante dela.

Rosalie abriu a porta da frente encontrando os dois a olhando com olhos mortais e bravos. Ela sorriu e imitou uma criada agradecendo os patrões.

-Obrigada senhores por me livrarem de mais dias naquele lugar imundo. Oh, céus como eu sobreviveria sem os dotes culinários do meu querido irmão e sem a proteção da minha querida irmã. – ela disse fazendo graça sabia que eles nunca ficariam bravos com ela.

-Rosalie você não sabe o quanto eu senti sua falta. – exclamou Bella saindo de onde estava e abraçando a irmã mais velha.

-Eu também, Bella. E você sabe disso. Queria ter você lá para poder xingar aqueles policiais de merda.

-Essa é a Rosalie que conheço. – disse Edward sorrindo e fazendo um abraço grupal com as duas.

Eles se separaram com um pouco de esforço e com algumas lagrimas nos olhos. Eles não eram muito expressivos, mas eram uma família. Só Rosalie sabe o quanto sentiu saudades de seu gêmeo Edward e sua pequena e adotada irmã Bella. Eles se amavam, apesar de tudo.

-E como foi completar o primeiro aniversario de casamento de vocês? – ela disse toda sorridente, uma atitude não muito típica dela, mas que afetou seu comportamento pela suposta liberdade.

-Rosalie, - repreendeu Bella – isso é intimo demais para você.

-Bella, você acha que eu queria mesmo saber o que você fizeram vocês são meus irmãos, poupe-me.

-E você Rosalie, como foi o encontro com o advogado? – disse Edward com segundas intenções na voz. Ele sabia que Emmett era o tipo de homem que sua irmã aprovava.

-Não me venha com essa, Edward, você não vai me fazer falar nada, entendido? Alem de que ele é muito profissional e disse que só fez isso por estava te devendo uma. Achei um pouco _grosso_ ele me dizer isso já que me tratou toda hora como uma dama, mesmo eu sendo uma, você sabe que eu gosto de coisas maliciosas.

-Rosalie poupe nossos ouvidos de suas palavras chulas. – disse Bella fugindo para a cozinha. Edward e Rosalie riram em sincronia, não se conformando que mesmo depois de anos Bella ainda não tinha se acostumado com o jeito pervertido de Rosalie.

Eles a seguiram e sentaram-se à mesa de jantar, tomando um chá e jogando conversa fora, fazendo com que pelo menos aquela tensão no ar se dissipasse.

Eu recebi alguns avisos sobre ele e sobre a delegacia, você sabe. As coisas estão dando certo agora, mas eu não tenho certeza de amanhã. As únicas coisas que posso te informar por aqui e agora é que o trabalho deu certo, ele esta fora de cena e aquele policial que te interrogou anda procurando outras mulheres para incriminar caso você seja inocentada, mas ele ainda acha que tem você nas mãos dele. – A voz de mulher, totalmente mudada seguia com as instruções que ela pediu. As coisas andavam em linha reta. Mesmo ela tendo quase certeza que seu telefone móvel estava sendo interceptado.

-Perfeito! – a loira exclamou – obrigada mais uma vez por isso, precisamos compensar nossos desencontros e sair, mas use o Bip S. M., precisamos lembrar um pouco os velhos tempos, eu você e a Marie, ela também sente sua falta.

-Eu sei, desculpe por isso, também sinto falta de vocês, muito até. Mas você me deu esse trabalho, estamos quase concluindo ele, e ai poderemos sair sem nos preocupar, pena que você é a única que ainda não se resolveu, lamento pela sinceridade, mas é verdade, nós no livramos, mas o seu caso esta sendo o mais fácil de todos, não se preocupe. Sim, vou usar o Bip S. M. Até mais tarde.

-Até.

-Ela falou que também sente a nossa falta, Bella. Eu não sei se ela te mando pelo seu Bip S. M. também a mensagem, mas falou para nos encontrarmos na praça do arco-íris, você se lembra? E pior foi que esse novo horrível pegou, mas pelo menos agora ele serve para alguma coisa.

-Ah, ela falou sim, mas só que a gente ia ser encontrar lá.

As garotas se arrumavam para passar despercebidas pela rua, mesmo sendo difícil.

Bella vestia uma peruca ruiva, bem curta, uma camiseta que Edward deu de presente a ela, uma calça preta reta e um all star. Passou lápis bem preto no olho, prendeu um óculos de em cima da cabeça, colocou os piercings falsos, um na boca, um no nariz e vários na orelha, ajustou a lente verde nos olhos, e passou um creme bronzeador nas partes em que ficava amostra. Ela era um pouco exagerada, mas não esta nem um pouco reconhecível.

Rosalie já estava com a sua peruca preta e longa até o cóccix, um vestido florido e longo, uma sandália plataforma, algumas pulseiras e uma faixa também florida pressa sobre a peruca. Ela passou um batom bem vermelho nos lábios, colocou uma lente castanha escura, passou um pó bronzeador no rosto e colocou os ósculos escuros de gatinho.

Elas se olharam no espelho, deram risadas e desceram as escadas e saíram pelos fundos sem que Edward percebesse, iriam ver se estavam mesmo irreconhecíveis. Correram pelos gramados até darem a volta e chegarem à frente, tocaram a campainha e esperaram. Ele abriu a porta.

-Olá, hum, em que posso ajudá-las? – ele disse com cara de confuso, reparando nas roupas que elas vestiam, quando um brilho de reconhecimento passou pelos seus olhos quando ele viu que uma das desconhecidas usava uma camiseta que ele tinha dado a ela.

-Bella! Eu quase não reconheço vocês, por deus. Mas adorei as roupas, perfeitas. Agora andem logo antes que ela pense que vocês não querem mais vê-la.

-Ok, estamos indo.

Bella se pendurou no pescoço do marido e lhe deu um beijo rápido logo engatando seu branco com o de Rose e partindo em busca da praça do arco-íris.

Rosalie e Bella sentaram no banco da praça em sincronia, logo ao lado da moça de cabelos loiros e médios, de maxi óculos escuros, camisa social preta e saia lápis caqui, um falso jogo de brincos e colar de brilhantes, e usava um salto extremamente alto para compensar sua altura.

As três sorriram de canto, se entreolharam quando Rose se pronunciou:

-Olá, Alice!

****

Então, aqui está o primeiro capitulo, espero que gostem e comentem, porque somente uma pessoa comentou no prologo!

resposta da review:

**lorena:** Legal saber que você gosta de historia com esse shipper, e espero que goste dessa tbm! :D

**Beijos**


	3. Aviso

Mil desculpas a quem acompanha a fic.

Peço sinceramente minhas desculpas sinceras.

Eu vou parar de postar a fic, por um tempo.

Eu estudo, e não tenho mais tempo de ficar escrevendo e escrevendo, ainda mais nessa fase de vestibular, ENEM, cursinho e afins. E eu realmente preciso passar de ano. Eu comecei a tirar notas vermelhas, por problemas psicologicos e agora que eu melhorei deles, eu venho tentando me recuperar na escola, na vida social - que eu tinha largado - e principalmente tentando me recuperar pra mim mesma.

A fic _Princesa do Crime_ esta completa, só falta eu terminar de escrever o Epilogo, mas acho muita falta de respeito com quem lê a fic, ficar sem a parte mais importante. E como eu disse acima, eu não tenho tempo nem condições de terminar o epilogo. Mas como a fic esta _quase_ concluida, eu vou tentar termina-lo. Mas isso pode demorar, então aviso desde já, que a fic esta termporariamente fora de serviço, rs.

Peço desculpas novamente, por esta sendo muito dificil pra mim, abandona-la, principalmente, por que ela é minha fic favorita, mas eu não posso mais.

Talvez eu volte, quando eu concluir tudo, mas isso pode vir a demorar.

Espero que vocês entendam minha situação e me desculpem por isso.

e obrigada por me acompanharem até aqui!

Beijos :*


End file.
